


Казка як маленькая дзяўчынка смеласць знайшла

by Danifar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Казка, але вы трымайцеся, няма бэты, слоў мала
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Было мне сумна, вось і вырашыла я нагнаць сабе больш суму, таму яно напісалося
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Казка як маленькая дзяўчынка смеласць знайшла

Маленькай дзяўчынке не хапала смеласці. Частку яна згубіла, пакуль хавалася пад сталом, калі бацькі лаяліся аб сваіх дарослых праблемах, частку страціла, калі баялася падняць руку на ўроку, бо была не ўпэўнена ў сваім адказе, частку аддала тым людзям, што прызвачаіліся к крыку замест спакойнай размовы, а апошнюю частку прадала за жыццё без злых позіркаў. 

Маленькая дзяўчынка расла ў цені іншых дзяцей, сталела пад хор чужых галасоў, станавілася на ногі, калі ўсе вочы былі накіраваны на іншых. І вось маленькая дзяўчынка стала ростам з чатыры полкі шафы з кнігамі, з якімі яна праводзіла больш часу, чым з людзьмі, бо кнігі ніколі не пакрыўдзяць і ніколі не пачнуць здзеквацца. Яна навучылася многім карысным рэчам: як маўчаць, нават калі вельмі хочацца выказацца, як размаўляць, каб не прыцягнуць нічыю ўвагу, як плакаць без усхліпаў і як хаваць слёзы за тоўстым шклом акуляраў. 

Яна ніколі не дазваляла сабе быць першай. Бо быць першай значыць пакрыўдзіць усіх іншых удзельнікаў, якія, напэўна, жадалі перамагчы больш, чым яна, і паклалі больш намаганняў для гэтага. Быць першай — гэта значыць чужыя злыя словы і нянавісць. Быць першай — гэта значыць даць дарослым надзею, што наступны раз яна зноў будзе лепш за ўсіх. А яна ніколі і не была лепш за ўсіх. І не будзе, бо ёсць жа так шмат іншых дзяцей, што так многа умеюць... А яна нічога зусім не ўмее. Пісаць. Можа яшчэ чытаць. І ўсё. Мала для лепшай.

Яна ніколі не была апошняй. Бо быць апошняй — гэта зносіць жарты і здзекі, ўвагу настаўнікаў, якія будуць спрабаваць падняць яе ўзровень. Гэта турбаваць бацькоў і пасаваць ім настрой, бо дзіця ім дасталося цяжкае і ганарыцца ім нельга. Не, ніяк нельга было быць апошняй.

Вось ўсё сваё дзяцінства яна блукала сярод першых і апошніх, без голасу і аблічча. Тоўстыя акуляры закрывалі незвычайную зелень вачэй, кароценькая каса не давала разгледзіць вострыя вушы, і ніхто не слухаў мяккі голас праз яе вечнае маўчанне. Ніхто не ведаў аб чым думае маленькая дзяўчынка, што непрыкметна для сябе стала дарослай.

Яна была баязліўкай большай, чым бачыў гэты свет. Бацькі нарадавацца не маглі з таго, што дачка ніколі не спрачаецца, заўсёды на ўсё згодная і ніколі не лаецца... 

Яна жа проста не магла выціснуць з свайго горла словы нязгоды. Яны чапляліся адзін за аднаго, камянём перакрывалі паветра, не даючы зробіць уздых. Яе страхі праследавалі яе па ночам, прыходзілі ў кашмарах, перакрывалі святло сонца. Яна баялася ўсё сваё жыццё. Баялася і хавалася.  
Замест сну, якія адбіралі яе ўнутраныя ворагі, яна садзілася і пісала. Маленькія гісторыі і вялікія, сур'ёзныя і вясёлыя, пра цуды магіі і пра далёкую будучыню, выходзілі з-пад яе пальцаў і таксама хаваліся. Пад матрац, паміж кнігамі ці на дзясятай старонцы пошуку ў інтэрнэце, але яны былі вельмі падобныя да сваёй гаспадыні, іх ніхто ніколі не бачыў і не заўважаў. Іх ціхія крыштальныя галасы былі нячутнымі. І гэта вельмі радавала іх стваральніцу. Ніхто ніколі іх не пакрыўдзіць, калі не ўбачыць.

Але чым больш дзяўчынка пісала, тым больш смелымі станавіліся персанажы яе твораў. Яны гаварылі гучна і смела, біліся з больш моцнымі злодзеямі і перамагалі, стваралі новыя дзяржавы і вялі інтрыгі супраць іншых каралёў. Яны станавіліся ўсё вышэй за сваю маленькую гаспадыню, што не адважвалася лішні раз адарваць вочы ад полу. Яна станавілася ўсё горш за іх. 

Гэта не магло не засмучваць маленькую дзяўчынку. Бо калі нават яе героі сталі лепшымі за яе, то яна больш не можа пісаць гісторыі пра іх. Бо яна ніколі не ведала як гэта — быць смелай. 

І дзяўчынка пачала збіраць рэшткі сваёй смеласці. Яна вярталася ў мінулае і ўводзіла маленькую сябе з-пад вагню бацькоўскай лаянкі, яна прымушала сябе глядзець людзям у вочы, яна спрабавала пачаць выказваць сваё меркаванне. Па кропельцы, па крышачцы, па маленькай слязіначцы яна збірала ўпершыню тое, чаго ніколі ў яе не было. Складала з маленькіх кампліментаў іншых людзей, з падтрымкі сяброў, з веры бацькоў. Яна перакоўвала сваю браню з нябачнасці і нячутнасці ў упэўненасць у сабе.

Пад панцырам з страхаў аказаўся вельмі востры язык, які джаліў лепш, чым некаторыя шпагі, пад вэлюмам баязлівасці таілася прыгажуня, якая магла сама заняць месца казачнай царэўны. 

Маленькая дзяўчынка загаварыла, і свет упершыню адчуў яе голас. Яе і яе герояў, якія схілілі галовы перад сваёй гаспадыняй.

**Author's Note:**

> Большай хлусні гэты свет не бачыў. Аўтарка сваю смеласць не знайшла і, магчыма, ніколі не знойдзе. ಥ‿ಥ


End file.
